Bella's inner wolf
by WolfStorm121
Summary: Edward has left Bella and this makes her so angry she transforms into a giant black and white wolf. What will become of her relationship with Jacob when she joins the pack and what will Edward think when he returns? This isn't a Bella/ Jake ship but may evolve int one. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is New Moon if Bella had changed after Edward left and she became part of the pack. the only part of the book I am changing is the fact that Bella is a shape shifter and that there will be two girl wolves. Hopefully I will be able to make stories like this, that go along with the books, to see how Edward and Bella's relationship will be affected and how Nessie will be in the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I will eventually create as I update this. Stephenie Meyers owns them.**

I knew he was gone forever and I knew why but that didn't change the way I felt. I was furious with him for thinking that he was protecting me by leaving, when in fact he had just left me vulnerable. Most of that night he left felt like a dream. When it sank in that I was awake I was numb and didn't want to see anyone, then suddenly everything in my vision turned red. Heat roiled through my body and my hands began to tremble. I ran out into the woods behind my house. The moment I was behind the tree line it felt like something was tearing its way from inside of me. I doubled over in pain. What was wrong with me, I had never felt this way before. Suddenly it was over. Nothing had changed other than I felt tall.

_**You're a newbie aren't you?**_

How had I heard that?

_**Wolves in the same pack can hear each other's mind, **_another voice said.

What are you talking about? Who are you?

_**I'm Sam Uley and the other voice is Jacob Black. I think you may know him.**_

_**Hey Bells, how ya been?**_

_**Bella, you are part of our pack now and you've turned into a wolf. We protect humans from vampires. **_

Vampires, you mean like Edward and the Cullen's.

_**Yes, you know about the Cullen's? **_

Yes, I'm the reason that the Cullen's left.

_**Wait Sam, why did she change? She's not part of the tribe.**_ Jacob said

_**Bella's father is part Quileute. His father was one of us. That makes her ¼ Quileute and susceptible to the change. Jacob you will have to help her with the change. **_

How do I change back?

_**Just focus on becoming human and you will change. You may want to check your surroundings; your clothes were probably ripped to shreds.**_

I calmed myself and thought solely of returning to my human form. I ran into the house and put some clothes on. I was lucky Charlie was still at work. I jumped in the car and drove to the La Push Rez and met Jacob at his house. "What the hell is going on with me? One minute I'm human and nobody is able to get in my head, not even Edward, and then two people are in there. Added bonus I turn into a giant wolf. Explain." Jacob just shrugged.

"Sam can explain this so much better than I could. It will be easier if you change again. Strip down and I'll teach you how to change by will."

I stripped down to my underwear, not feeling comfortable enough around Jacob to be completely naked. Jacob, already shirtless, took off his pants.

"Okay, now the key to the change is anger. Think of the thing that makes you most angry and feel the heat it creates in your body. Pull that heat into the core of your body. The pain starts to fade every time you change and pretty soon it will be almost effortless."

I thought of Edward. I could feel the heat and did as Jacob had told me. The pain ripped through my body, though not as painful as before. A giant russet stood in front of me.

_**Wow. I've never seen anything like you.**_

I could see myself in his head and he was right. I was a massive black and white wolf. What does that mean?

_**Legends say our fur has something to do with our true selves. Come on Sam is waiting for us. Grab your clothes.**_

We ran through the woods into a large clearing. There were three wolves sitting in the clearing waiting for us. I could see in their minds the surprise at my size, color and who I truly was. I could also tell that I was the first girl in the pack and that I was the first person who wasn't part of the tribe to change.


	2. Chapter 2

The largest wolf in the pack stood. He was jet black and much larger than the other wolves. He was the Alpha. I could read the authority in his mind as well as in one of the other wolves. Jacob had as much power over the pack as the Alpha did but he still had to answer to Sam.

_**Hello, Bella. Welcome to the pack. The two wolves behind me are Jared and Paul. There are many things you have to be aware of if you are going to be part of this pack. When you first changed you mad correct.**_

I nodded.

_**Sadly a bad temper comes with the job. Jacob will help you learn to control it, so that you don't make the mistake I made once.**_

I saw in his mind the face of a woman, who was very beautiful before, but it was now marred my three long scars going down the said of her face. Her name was Emily. She was Sam's fiancée and he was too close to her when he got angry once. I was taken aback by the damage had done and he flinched. Sorry.

_**It's okay. It was my fault. I lost control and did something I will regret for the rest of my life. We will all help you so that you never do that to someone you love. There a few more things you need to do.**_

The first of the last things hurt like hell. They gave me a tattoo on my shoulder and said it was representative of what I had become. It was tribal and depicted two wolves howling. I would have liked it if it was smaller and more easily hidden. I also had to change my wardrobe. It was too hot for me dress like I normally did because of my new temperature. When on the reservation I wore shorts and no sleeve tanks, but around Charlie I was forced to wear long sleeves. My hair was the biggest problem. It was down to my waist and I didn't want to cut it too short. I agreed to cut it to mid-back length. It seemed that because I was a girl my hair could be longer than the boys, my fur was just as short as the boys but I could have it longer as a human. Charlie noticed everything that had changed about me, other than my new tattoo. He also noticed the time I was spending at La Push. He always assumed I was going to see Jacob, which in a way was true. I was closer to Jake than any of my other pack brothers. He was my best friend and helped me to move past Edward and regain some meaning to my life.

"Hey Bells, you goin' down to the rez today?" he asked as I ran out of the house one morning.

"Yeah. Why what's up, dad?"

"Could you drop me off at Billy's? We're gonna go fishing and he's driving."

I nodded and grabbed my coat. I waited by the driver's side of my truck, calling Jake while Charlie got ready. "Charlie's coming to go fishing, so can I change at your house?"

"Sure, but you ought to know we have a new recruit to train today. Do you remember my friend Embry? Well he changed and we get to teach him how to be part of the pack. See ya when you get here, bye Bella."

"Bye."

Charlie didn't talk much on the ride to La Push, which was kind of weird to me. The guys in the pack were always so loud. I could barely ever hear myself think when they were around. When we got to Jacob's house Billy was on his way out the door which was perfect.

"Have a great trip," I told Billy as I jogged past him into the house. I had a backpack full of clothes that I kept at Jacob's house. I traded in my long sleeves and sweats for jean shorts and a cut off shirt, even though it was raining.

"You ready?" Jake said when I had finish changing. He was shirtless as always, and his hair was drenched in water.

"Yeah, so are we going to run or do I have to drive."

"Embry lives pretty close but we have to drive pretty far out to teach him. We're going to take him into the woods behind first beach. There's something you should know about him though. His mother is from the Makah tribe and his father left him and his mother when he was small. He doesn't know who he is and his mom won't tell him so don't ask him who his dad is okay?" I nodded. I was happy that he was joining the pack though because, then I wouldn't be the only one who didn't know how I fit into the pack. I also hoped I wouldn't be bumped from third in command when Embry joined. I enjoyed the fact that from the moment I joined the pack I was important. Apparently my lineage made me more important, even though I didn't know who I descended from. I read it once in Sam's mind that it had to do with Levi, his grandfather. That made him my cousin and the only reason I wasn't Beta was because Jake was supposed to be Alpha and decided to let Sam take that position. There wasn't much need for the rankings since there weren't many of us. Jake and I drove to Embry's house to pick him up. He hopped in the back and we drove to first beach.

"Hey Jake, sup'. Bella, is that you?" he turned to Jake, "I thought we were here so that you could help me with the change." I giggled. Apparently my brothers hadn't told him about the only girl wolf to ever join the pack. "We are and Bella is here to help. You'll see, just don't ask to many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

We got out and walked down the beach. Jake was walking beside me and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Ooh. Jakey likes Bella." Embry said in a sing-songy voice. I could feel his arm beginning to tremble.

"Down, boy," I said. He turned to look at me and I smiled. I somewhat enjoyed it when Jake got upset, because I knew I was the only one who could calm him down. He laughed and looked ahead into the woods. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"I'll race you. Come on Embry, before you get left behind." Jake shouted. I was faster than him and all the other boys in my pack. He counted down to one and I ran as fast as possible. In a few seconds we were in the clearing. I had gotten there first and he crashed into me. We sat there laughing, waiting for Embry to catch up.

"Hey guys, where the hell are you?"

"Back here just walk straight." Embry burst through the brush. "Damn. You guys are fast." He said. I smirked and looked at Jake. I leaned back and let the sun hit my face. It had stopped raining and the sun made its first appearance all day. Jake pulled off his shorts and I heard a chuckle. Embry blushed, like I had caught him doing something wrong. "What?"

"It's just you seem so comfortable, even though Jake is taking his clothes of right in front of you."

I laughed and stood up walked to stand beside Jake. He looked to me and I nodded. He shifted and sat beside me. He let out a low humph and nodded his massive head. It was my turn to explain everything to Embry since he had taught me.

"Do you have any questions before we start?"

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"To teach you about the change. I'm gonna show you how to control your temper and how to change by will. When you change your clothes won't magically disappear and reappear as you probably already know. Like most of the others you will probably wear pants or shorts and no shirt, but only when you are on the rez. Now before you change, take of your clothes so you don't shred them, and then think about something that makes you angry. Feel the heat and pull it to the center of your body." Embry was gray with dark spots on his back, and was a little smaller than me. I watched the two large wolves in front of me and could imagine their silent conversation. The moment I started to take my clothes off Embry looked at me and tilted his head. I could tell that Jake hadn't told him about me yet so I shifted to my wolf. I could hear Embry's surprise about me and my appearance.

_**You're a wolf? How did that happen?**_

Levi Uley is my paternal grandfather. The change is triggered by anger and when you come across a scent and my house is dripping with it. Jake it's your turn.

_**Fine, you can take a break I got this. Have you ever wanted a tattoo?**_

_**Hell Yeah!**_

I got to do his tattoo. Your mentor got to tattoo you as Jake had done mine I did Embry's. It wasn't too hard. I had a stencil to follow and my hands were steady. It was fun. Jake came to my house after and we hung out all night. Charlie and Billy didn't get back until midnight. I fell asleep curled up beside Jake, his arm draped around me. When I woke up Jake was still beside me but he was watching TV and Charlie was upstairs in his bed. "I have to go. I didn't want to wake you but my dad called and said my sisters were coming home. Bye Bells." He said on his way out the door. I was still tired so I just went to bed. Because of Rebecca and Rachel coming to town we had the day off. I decided to go to the meadow. I packed a backpack full of extra clothes. "Hey Dad, I'm going out." I called. I sat in the meadow and thought to myself what might have been, if Edward hadn't left. I never would have changed and I wouldn't have gotten to know Jake, as I have. He wouldn't be the reason I believed that my life was worth living, Edward would. And just maybe Laurent wouldn't have come to kill me that day.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say. I was surprised that he was here and that he knew where to find me.

"Hi Laurent, what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing a friend a favor. Are the Cullens around?" He asked. I assumed that he had already been to see them, but they were not there.

"No they left town for a while." I was beginning to be suspicious.

"And didn't take you?" He thought about that for a second and said, "Victoria will be angry at me for killing you myself, but will forgive me." He lunged at me. I dodged him smoothly and shifted. He stared at the massive wolf in front of him. Apparently I still smelled the same to him, because he was truly surprised. He lunged at me again once he was past his reverie and again I dodged, but this time I turned right away and caught his arm between my teeth. I bit down hard and there was a metallic screeching sound. He lay on the ground holding his torn shoulder. I bit his head off and shifted into my human form. I had been carrying a backpack with extra clothes just in case I lost control, so I put them on and took the matches from my back pocket. I gathered all the pieces of Laurent and threw them on the fire.

I called Jacob to tell him about what had just happened, but decided he would find out soon enough and instead asked him to go cliff diving with me.

"Sure Bells, there's nothing better going on here, meet you at High Point." We spent all day there didn't leave until well after sundown. I changed at his house and then he drove me home. I saw Carlisle's car sitting across the road and told Jake that he could go home. I ran into the house and saw Alice sitting on my couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice!" I ran and hugged her as tightly as I could. I was afraid it was a dream and that she would disappear, but it wasn't. She still smelled the same, unlike most of the other vampires I've met, other than Laurent; it was just a lot stronger. She was here, but I couldn't help but wonder why. "What are you doing here?" I said when I let her go. "I saw you jump off a cliff. How are you alive?" Suddenly Alice's expression turned to disgust, "What is that god awful smell? It's like wet dog." I laughed, remembering Laurent's surprise when I shifted. He hadn't smelled me, so I wondered if his sense of smell was off. Then I realized she wasn't talking about me. Jacob had come in and was standing in the hallway. "Alice, this is my friend Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Alice Cullen" They moved away from each other so that they were as far away from each other as possible. "How can you stand the smell?" Jake asked. I shrugged, "she smells the same to me." I said. "You don't smell so good either, mutt." Alice said. Jake growled, and began to tremble. I walked over to him and put a hand on his chest, "Calm down, just ignore her. Focus on me." Jacob was always in control when he was around me. It seemed like I was the only one that could keep him calm.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Jake, can you get it. It's probably Charlie calling about Harry and the Funeral arrangements." Jake got to the phone after the fourth ring.

"Hello… He's not here right now… he's planning a funeral." I knew from Jacobs tone exactly who had called. Edward knew Alice was here and, more importantly, why. I looked at Jacob and my whole body began to tremble violently. I was trying so hard to not kill him right here. "What. Have. You. Done?" I spit through my teeth. I knew Edward too well. If he thought that I was dead, there was no way in hell that he would go on living in a world without me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know… where are you going?" he asked when I turned around and started walking away. "I'm going to pack, and don't try to stop me." He followed me upstairs. "Bella, don't go. What are you going to tell Charlie?" I looked at him. I knew he cared about Charlie but not enough, to ask that question. He was stalling. "If you ever breathe a word, as to why I left, I will tear your head off. Now get out of my way!" He knew about my temper, he had one just like and knew if he pushed I would snap. He moved out of the doorway, but called after me, "Bells, please don't leave I'm sorry. Just call him. I'm sure he'll understand." I knew that by now he was already on his way to get someone to kill him. I grabbed my passport off the counter got in the car with Alice. I had calmed down from my heated argument with Jacob, but my hands were still shaking. I was thinking about how angry I was at Edward. When I got in the car Alice had told me he was going to expose himself so that the Volturi, vampire royalty, will kill him. I wanted to know why he didn't come back to Forks and see himself. "Why did you tell the rest about what you saw? You knew one of them was bound to tell him." I said to Alice once we were on the plane. "Bella, what is wrong with you. Your emotions have been all over the map tonight. Are you sure you're okay?" I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I'm just pissed. Edward and Jacob are just annoying. I'm just going to sleep." When I woke up I was in a canary yellow Porsche. "What the hell is this? Did you steal the car?" She giggle and nodded. I sighed, we zoomed through Italy and into a large square. We couldn't get through in the car. "Go, I'll catch up. He's gonna come out at noon." I looked at the dashboard clock. I had ten minutes to find him. I ran to the fountain in the middle of the square and looked all around me, then I saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't had many Reviews so if i don't get more I may just stop writing this story. Thanks for reading, hope you like it!**

In that moment time stopped and everything disappeared. I knew this feeling. It was the way Sam had remembered when he imprinted on Emily. It was as if he was the only thing that kept me from floating off into space. He was my perfect half. If I thought I loved him before, I loved him millions more now. He used to say that no one could love anyone as much as he loved me and that might have been true, but now I could easily say I loved him more. No time had passed as this happened, because the moment I saw him I had started running. The moment I reached him he stepped out of the shadows. I crashed into him, knocking us both back into the building. "Bella? Is it really you?" I kissed his jaw, "Yes, I'm here and very alive." He put a hand against my cheek and pulled my face towards him. I never wanted let him go, I was afraid he'd leave me again and I'd have to live forever without him. Alice walked in, "Alright you guys, enough. We have to go before…" She looked around us. I turned around and saw two men there, one big man the size of Emmett and another smaller man with short straight black hair. "You three, come with us. Aro would like to see you." They led us down a large hallway to large doors. The room we walked into was made of marble and had very high vaulted ceilings. It was like the ball room of a palace without the wooden floors. There were three thrones in front of us, and I remembered the vampires sitting in them from the paintings Edward had showed me. Carlisle had spent two decades with them. Aro was sitting in the middle; I assumed he was the head since he had the largest throne. Caius, the only one of the three with pale blonde hair, sat to Aro's left and Marcus to the right. Marcus' face looked nonchalant and bored. "Edward Cullen, how very nice to see you. I trust Carlisle is in good health?" Edward nodded, "He's doing fine, but may I ask what this is about." Aro walked over him and held his hand. He was looking into Edward's eyes and then his suddenly snapped to me and Alice. "I must say, you too are most interesting. I saw through Edward what you two can do. I wonder… Jane?" He turned to look at a small blonde girl in a gray robe. She stared at me and then cut to Aro's face. He laughed. "Amazing," he said. He cut to Alice, "And you can see the future. I have scowered the earth looking for a talent like yours. How would you and Edward like to join our coven here in Volterra? Even you, Bella can be turned and brought into our guard." Edward had immediately started to shake his head. "She is not going to be turned and we will not join your guard." Aro looked disappointed, "Well I'm sorry to hear that you won't join us, but she must be turned or killed." My hands had started to tremble, not out of fear but anger. Aro had every intention of killing me and he didn't even care enough to figure out any true details. Alice had misinterpreted my shaking as fear, "Don't worry Bella, nothing will happen to you." I could feel that I was about to snap. "It's not that. Please just back away from me." I was now shaking violently, I looked to Aro. "There is something that Edward doesn't know about me," I spit through my teeth. I shifted and could hear Jacob in my head.

_**Bella? Thank God, are you okay? Where are you and who is that?**_

I'm in Italy and I will tell you about it later.

_**Sam says we need you home immediately. We came across a scent that wasn't familiar to any of us. **_

I'll be on the first plane back tomorrow. I looked at Edward and whimpered. He looked dumbstruck, as did Alice. Neither of them had been aware in my, subtle changes. They hadn't noticed my new body temperature or that I had gotten a few inches taller since they left. Jane looked at Edward and he collapsed on the floor. I jumped in her and pinned her to the floor, her neck between my jaws. All I had to do was bite down and she would be decapitated. "Enough. Just leave and let her go." I ran out of the room and found a closet full of the clothes from the Volturi victims. I changed into a pair of jeans and a plaid button up shirts and walked back into the room. "Let's go. Now." Edward and Alice walked in front of me. They were both still in shock once we got out of there, so I drove to the hotel. When I parked I knew I would eventually have to explain what had happened, so I figured I might as well tell them. "I didn't want you to find out like this, but it was necessary. When you guys left me, I felt completely empty, like there was no way to go on. I was so heartbroken and angry that I became a wolf. I know that you know about the wolves and that you made a treaty with Ephraim when you first came to Forks. When Aro said that he wanted you guys to join his guard, that made me truly angry, but when he said that I'd have to die or be changed that set me off. By showing him what I was, it guaranteed me that he would not try to change me and that you to would not have to join him. I also want to say, I would do anything to protect you two and now no one in the pack is allowed to kill you guys. I imprinted on Edward and even if you break the treaty, you are safe from them. I love you guys. Let's go, I have to pack." Alice was looking at me now, apparently past her shock. "Why?" she asked. "There's a new vampire around and I think I know who it might be." We helped Edward to his room and I bought my plane ticket. There was a knock on my door. It was Edward. He sat down on the edge of my bed, "Bella, I apologize for the way I reacted in Volterra. I was just shocked; I had no idea that you could become one of them if I left. I was just trying to protect you, but look what I did to you instead." I shook my head, "Edward, please don't. You didn't do this; I let myself get so far gone that when I came back I couldn't control my own emotions. This is my fault, but it's also one of the best things to ever happen to me. I'm not that fragile girl I was when you left. This helped me in so many ways. So thank you and I love you." He came over to me and hugged me close. He put his lips in my hair and took a deep breath. "It's nice to know you still smell the same, other than the tiniest trace of wolf stench." I laughed and pulled away. "Is Alice ready to go yet?" I asked, my packing already done. "She's down in the lobby checking you two out. She wanted me to stay here and to not to tell the others she's gone home yet, so she can clean up the house.


	6. Message to Readers

**This is ****NOT**** a new chapter this is just to clarify something that has been brought to my attention. Apparently, people assume this story is about Bella and Jake having a romantic relationship, but if you read the summary before reading this than you would know it is not. I am sorry if anyone misunderstood, but when I first began posting this story i included in the summary there would be a possible reconciliation between Bella and Edward. Some people may not like the story after this, but in the next few chapters there will be a chance that Bella and Jake might get together in spite of the imprint. So please keep reviewing and I will try to update a couple chapters today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I haven't had time to write. I'll try and post a few more long chapters today and tomorrow. Please review.**

Going home without Edward was torture. It didn't feel right to just leave him behind in Italy. I felt like something bad was going to happen, but Alice couldn't see anything. I tried to keep my attention on other things, like the fact that a new vampire has come into town and nobody know who they are. "Alice, if I were to ask you to help me with something would you?" I was almost positive a red headed vampire had come to Forks looking for me and Alice, as well as the rest of the Cullens, had smelled the scent before. "Sure." I told her everything that Jake had told me. "I think Victoria has finally come back for me. She sent Laurent a few weeks ago to see if I was still being protected by you guys, but I killed him before he could go back and tell her. I need your help, because you guys are the only ones who have ever smelled her." Even without Alice I knew that Victoria was coming back. Edward had killed her mate to protect me, and she wanted revenge. The only thing was she didn't know the harm I posed to her safety. We landed in Seattle an hour or two later and went straight to my house. Charlie was home and he was mad. "Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell were you thinking and where did you go?" He asked in a loud voice. "Dad, I left you a note saying that Alice came and invited me to go see Carlisle and Esme. I was only gone for a couple days. I'm sorry I should have called but we were on a time limit and I really wanted to see them. Plus you would have tried to talk me out of it." He sighed. He knew I was right. "Let's go," I said to Alice under my breath, I knew she heard. We went up to my room and I put everything away and change into my shorts and T. Alice grimaced at my choice in outerwear. I shook my head and went back downstairs, putting a jacket on. "Hey Dad, Alice and I are going to her house. I'm gonna help her clean up." He grumbled and went back to watching TV. I shifted when were far enough out of sight so that I could communicate with the rest of the pack.

_**Bells, you're back!**_

Yes and the Cullens will be coming back soon too. I think I know who the new vampire is and Alice is going to help us confirm it.

_**How will she help?**_

The person I think it is has come into contact with me and the Cullens, but I didn't have the sense of smell I do now. Alice is the only Cullen back in town and therefore the only one who knows the scent. There's something you should know. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett killed her mate and now she wants to kill me.

_**Okay. Come meet us in this field.**_

I had been to the field before. It was where we first met Victoria. I shifted back to my human form and got dressed, "We will meet them in the baseball clearing." We ran through the forest and immediately after we came onto the field, I caught the scent. Alice smelled it to and nodded. I had dreaded the moment Victoria would come back. She was hell bent on killing me and the only way to stop her was to kill her. "Alice, she'll come back and won't stop until one of us is dead." She knew it was true. "She won't be back anytime soon, so you can all relaxed."


	8. Chapter 8

"We will be back soon, but first we have something a little more important to tend to. Sam if she does indeed come back, call me and don't chase her. You won't be able to catch her." Alice and I turned away and ran to her house. She took the outside and I went in. It was simple. When we were done we turned on the TV, but did not expect to see what we saw. _Serial Murderer in Seattle. _Whoever was doing this had no MO and were killing anyone they came into contact with. I knew that it was at least five newborns doing this. I told Alice to look into this and see what they're doing. "They're coming for you, an army of newborns." I nodded. I knew exactly who was doing this. "When," I asked. "Six days. The rest of my family will be here tonight. Jasper has some experience with this. He will train us." I called Sam.

"We have some news. There is a newborn army coming into Forks. Jasper Hale is going to help us learn to fight them."

"I also have some news. We have a new recruit and you are gonna have to train her and her little brother." I was surprised. Another girl wolf?

"Awesome." Jake came to help me with the Clearwaters. "I'm glad that there's another girl in the pack now." Leah and I became instant friends. I could relate to her loss, though I had never actually lost my father.

Time went by and soon it was time to face Victoria and her newborns. Jazz had helped to teach us a lot and I was sure that even with less numbers we would win. The day before the big battle I told Charlie that I was spending the night with Alice, but instead I went hunting with the rest of the Cullens. I walked beside Edward, holding his hand as tight as I could. Just in case we said our goodbyes that night before I went to the rez. I didn't like that there was still a possibility of losing someone on our side. I had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen tomorrow but I didn't know what. If I had, none of us would be fighting this battle tomorrow. "Bella, it's gonna be ok." I must have looked upset, because Jake would have never said something like that otherwise. I pulled it together and addressed the group. I was in charge of everything for this because of my ties with the Olympic Coven. "Here's the plan. Alice said the newborns would be attacking from two sides. I want Sam, Leah, Paul, Jared and Jake to take the first group out before they get to the clearing. Everyone else, I want you to hide until they get to the clearing and wait for Sam's order before you attack. Protect yourselves and the Cullens. Jake you are coming with me tonight and in the morning you will fight and Seth will replace you. Edward and I will be waiting for Victoria in the mountains, and I need you to help me kill her. Colin and Brady you guys will stay back and protect the town and rez." I felt bad for them. I wouldn't want to be left out of the fight either, but it had to be done. They were simply too young to fight. Everybody nodded and left. I sat with Jake for a while and we fell asleep. The fight was supposed to begin at 3:00 and we woke up at 10:00. I was afraid of what might happen to him during the fight. "Jake?" he turned and looked at me, raising his eyebrow and giving me that crooked Jacob grin that I love so much. I loved him and I don't know what I would do without him. I hugged him but when he started to pull away I crushed my lips to his. His mouth was moving with mine. His lips were warm and soft, unlike I imagined they would be. They were gentle and urgent. His tongue slid across my lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. He deepened the kiss and our tongues fought for dominance. I pulled away breathless, pressing my lips to his a few times more. I know that with the imprint bond I'm never supposed to have feelings for anyone else but what I had with Jacob went so far beyond Imprinting. He was a part of me and no supernatural force could change that. "What was that for?" he asked. "Just in case we don't get to say goodbye. I love you Jake." He pulled me close, "I love you, Bells." We pulled apart and started towards the mountain, taking a path the newborns wouldn't come across. I ran to Edward and hugged him. Jacob knew of my bond with Edward and unlike usually he talked with him as if he were a true friend, which indeed he was. "Time to go," he said as he sauntered over to me and kissed my head. He jogged into the woods and shifted, then heading out to the woods let out a battle cry. Victoria was almost to the clearing when Seth arrived. I heard her and someone else running through the forest. As they emerged from the thick forest brush I immediately I recognized the boy tagging along with her as Riley, the missing boy my father is searching for. We were in for the fight of a lifetime, but I didn't see that there was another vampire lurking behind them. Someone I knew and loved very much. My brother stepped from the shadows, "Hey lil' sis, where ya been?"

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter. I've had a lot to deal with and I lost my way for a while, but now I have more time and I'll try to post again by the end of the week. Please review. If I don't have reviews I can't get better, and thanks to those who do I appreciate it a lot. We'll find out why nobodies ever heard of Bella's twin bro in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

I almost collapsed. I hadn't seen him since our eleventh birthday. He was kidnapped from the party. Our mom moved to Jacksonville with Phil because there were too many memories of him there. I thought I would never see him again. When I had come to Forks, I left everything about him in my past, but I thought of him everyday.. I didn't want to have false hope if someone ever found him. "J.R.?" I asked him, using my nickname for him. He came over and hugged me. "You have a brother?" I heard Edward say under his breath. I pulled away from Jonas, and looked at him, answering with my eyes. Seth, as well as everyone in the pack, knew about Jonas. "I hate to break up a family reunion, but we came here for a reason." I looked at Victoria, "And what would that be, Victoria," I asked my voice seething with venom. "I have to kill you. Riley and Jonas are here to take out, you bodyguards." I heard Edward and hiss. "You never told me that you were planning on killing my sister. I'm sorry Ri." He called me Ri for my middle name, Marie. "I knew you would never help me if I did." I could feel the growl growing at the back of my throat, but I pushed it down. "J.R., go to the the field where the newborns are. Kill as many of them as you can. And you. I'm sorry, but shut up Victoria. You use people, you always have. You want to kill me because that son of a bitch you call a mate. Honestly Vic, I thought you could do better. I enjoyed seeing my family rip him apart and burn the pieces. I enjoyed how they turned him to ash. I hope you don't try to run again because you will never be able to get to me like this again." She let out a high pitch scream and ran for me. I jumped out of the way, teasing her and making her believe that I was just really lucky. I ran just beyond the tree line, just out of sight and shifted. I walked back out of the trees slowly and growling. I heard the gasps of Riley, Victoria, and J.R. "What the hell is that?" I stalked towards Victoria, while the others held Riley back. I saw Seth jog away for a second, when he came back I heard another round of gasps. "There are two?" Seth snarled at Riley.

**_Can I help take her out? _**Seth asked, eyeing Victoria.

I nodded my head and we started to close in on her. She tried to run, but there was no way for her to get away. Seth, Leah and I were the fastest wolves. She never stood the chance between me and Seth. I could hear the metallic screeching of vampire limbs being ripped apart and I assumed That Edward was taking care of Riley. I ripped Victoria's limbs of with the help of Seth and burned the pieces. I looked back over and collapsed. I would be scarred for life because of what I saw. From my spot on the ground I saw the second fire blazing, Riley, standing over it smirking. I let out a I shot to my feet and lunged at him tearing him to as many pieces as possible, then shifted to burn them. I stood in front of the pile of ashes that Riley had burned and just sobbed. Seth hugged me and I cried into his shirt. "He's gone. I mean really gone. I just got him back." Jake ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. I heard him tell Seth to go back to the Rez, where the rest of the pack was, and tell Sam what had happened, though I was sure that he already knew. Jake sat there rocking me and whispering assuring words. I knew that I would always have him to rely on. He walked with me back to the clearing, where the rest of the Cullens were waiting. "Bella, what's wrong? Where's Edward?" I shook my head and broke down in Jacob's arms again. Then I heard the word that made it all very real for me. 'He's gone' I could hear Esme, Alice, and Rosalie sobbing. I heard the men comforting their wives. "The Volturi are coming. They've sent Jane, Felix, and Demitri. Five minutes." We stood in an arrow like position, Carlisle at the head, flanked by me and Jacob, then Emmett and Jonas, flanked ny Alice and Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper standing in the back. It wasn't until then that I saw the girl hiding behind the three people in the back. "Who's that?" I asked just loud enough for Esme to hear. She hadn't had time to answer, Jane and her two bodyguards arrived. "Glad to see you guys have made it through this ordeal. We're sorry we missed all the fun. I've never seen another coven make it through an attack of this magnitude with only one loss… I see that you missed a couple." She nodded towards the girl in the back of our formation and my brother. "No, the girl surrendered and we decided to give her a chance." Jane looked to Jonas, "And him?" I spoke up as none of the Cullens knew the answer to that question. "He is my brother. If you even try something with him all three dead before you can even blink. You can't get into all of our heads." I heard every single vampire in the clearing, save my brother, gasp at the fact I even had a sibling. "We will spare your brother, as he did not partake in the creation of the newborns, but the girl must be destroyed," she said as she motioned Felix forward. "The Volturi do not give second chances." Felix did what he had been ordered to and retreated with the other two. Jake took me home and spent the night comforting me. He had felt my pain when I found out and tried to do anything to make me feel better. J.R. went home to settle in with the Cullens. We were going over in the morning to see him. He was going to tell us all what happened to him. "Jake, did I do something wrong?" He immediately started shaking his head, "Then why do horrible things keep happening to me?" He hugged me closer and spoke into my hair, "Bells, I'm sorry that this happened but maybe that was all the time you were meant to share with him. There is nothing stronger than the bond of imprinting on someone. You two had a good thing, and now you have to find someone who makes you happy. I know this is soon, but I hope I can be that person for you." And with that he kissed me.


End file.
